Sweet Embraces
by pepper6887
Summary: I suck at summaries but the basic geist of it is that Rin and Sesshomaru have a bit of fun btw Rin is an adult in this one


Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously or I wouldn't be here writing this

_'Ahh! Where is it?!' _I thought as I rummaged through my wardrobe. It was Lord Sesshomaru's birthday today, even though I have no idea how old he is and I wanted to look perfect because tonight I was going to tell him that I'm in love with him. I'd loved him since the first time I saw him all those years ago, to think it's already been ten years. Some would say it's pointless to love someone so heartless, but they don't know Lord Sesshomaru like I do. At first he was cold to me like everyone else but then something changed, when Jaken was off doing something he would sit and talk with me, sometimes he would even play a game with me. While his smiles were few and far between, usually reserved for when he was pointing out an opponents defeat, when we were alone he would smile for me and he looked kind and gentle. When I would have nightmares I would go to him and he would always listen and would sometimes let me sleep next to him if it was a really bad one.

When Naraku had been defeated he brought me back to his castle and I got my own room, he also had a bunch of new kimomos made for me they were so beautiful. My favorite was a dark green one with little light blue flowers all over it with a light blue obi. It really was a shame that I'd grown out of it, I'd become attached to it and I made such a fuss when it finally came to the point that I had to give it up. Of course Lord Sesshomaru had one just like it made for me every time I needed a new size, just in different colors but I'd made sure to ask him to keep the blue because it's my favorite color and he'd complied.

"Aha! There you are, I thought I'd never find you!" I said as I pulled out the kimono that I was trying to find. This time it was a dark red color with the same light blue flowers and obi but it had been made specially to conform to my new found curves and my growing bust so that I would be comfortable without anything showing. I draped it over my arm and headed off to the hotsprings that the castle had been built around, grabbing a towel just before heading into the room. I sighed as I slipped out of my kimono and entered the spring after tying up my hair. It was getting so long, it was almost as long as Lord Sesshomaru's, I loved his hair it was so soft and when I was a little girl I loved braiding it and putting flowers in it when we had those few moments alone.

Soon my thoughts of him grew heated and I shifted as the heat pooled in my belly, my most secret parts yearning to be touched. Finally I gave into the need and slithered my hand down my belly and softly stroked myself, all the while wishing it was Lord Sesshomaru's touch instead of my own. This ritual of mine had began soon after I had begun my blood time, it was a strange sensation to me since I had never felt sexual desire before and the first time I gave into my body's yearning it had felt so wonderful that I was hooked instantly. I was scared to call out his name while I was doing it, afraid he might hear me and be disgusted with such a human weakness as lust so I called to him freely in my mind where my fantasies ran wild. But for some reason, this time I couldn't seem to make it to completion. Thinking that I was alone I whimpered out his name in frustration, I never noticed him enter the bath until I heard his voice and felt his hand over mine, stilling my movements. "Rin." His voice sounded almost like pleading and I opened my eyes and I felt my face heat up as he stared at me.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I-" I couldn't finish because he kissed me, he was really kissing me! Once I got over the initial shock I kissed him back and he let me put my arms around him. I sighed into his mouth when he deepened the kiss, he was so gentle and his lips were softer than I ever imagined them to be and then I gasped when I felt his fingers stroking me expertly. After a bit I couldn't help but grind my hips into his and that's when I felt it, his manhood was stiff and pressed into my thigh. He growled softly when I moaned and ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. He left my mouth and trailed soft kisses along my chin and down my neck and I was glad that he was holding me or else I was sure my legs would've given out on me already. Suddenly he stopped and pulled away and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd done something wrong before he led me to the edge of the spring and sat me down on the ledge and began kissing me.

His nimble fingers worked their way down my body, first stopping to tease my nipples until I cried out and then he continued down to my core and started to stroke me again. Before too long I came for him and I called out his name as I rode out the strongest orgasm I had ever experienced. He kept on stroking me and moved his lips to my nipples, mimicking what he had done with his hands except the sensation of his mouth on me was far more pleasurable than his hands and I arched my back and buried my fingers into his hair in an attempt to keep him there. It was no use however because when he was done he moved lower and I hoped he was going to do what I thought he was doing. I was proved right when he nestled his head in between my thighs and his tongue snaked out and swirled the tip of it around my little bundle of nerves making me cry out and I laced my fingers through his hair again, pulling him closer and I spread my legs wider than before. He moved his hand down to my opening and slid one of his fingers inside of me, gently pumping it in and out.

When I got used to the feeling of it he slid in another finger and I couldn't help but try to move my hips in time with his hand, but he growled softly and I did my best to stay still. The sensations were getting to be too much for me and I could feel another orgasm building, he seemed to notice and he sped up and slipped in a third finger and I could feel myself tightening around him and I almost screamed out his name when I came. When I quieted down he kissed me and allowed me to taste my own flavor. "You have no idea what you do to me Rin. I want you, will you allow me to take you?" He asked me and I blinked in disbeleif. "You want me?" I asked, still not beleiving what I just heard and he nodded. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru, please allow me to stay by your side always as your bride." I said and his eyes widened and then he smiled softly at me and hovered over me, his manhood positioned at my entrance. "And I love you, I would be honored to take you as my bride." He said and slowly entered me, I felt as if I was being torn in two and I couldn't stop the tears that had welled in my eyes from falling.

"I'm sorry, I will never hurt you again." He said soothingly and kissed my lips softly. When he had gotten all the way inside me it still hurt and I felt full but there was a new sensation that made me want to move against him so I wiggled my hips a little bit and he groaned softly before he began moving his hips. As his speed increased, so did the sensations and I began to move my hips along with his and he groaned louder this time and started moving faster, his hair falling over his face, making a silver curtain around our heads. When I couldn't keep up with him anymore I moved my hands up to clutch his shoulders and I wrapped my legs around him and cried out as the wonderful sensations became more intense. He leaned his head down and whispered sweet nothings into my ear and nuzzled and licked where my neck met my shoulder before he lifted his head again and kissed my lips. The end was coming, I could feel it coiling in my belly and even though I wouldn't be able to keep up with his demonic speed I ground my hips as fast as I could into his and within minutes I came again, screaming out his name for a third time. While I was still coming down from my orgasm I felt him come and he bit down on the spot where he had been licking before. It hurt alot but I knew that this was the way demons marked eachother and when he let me go he began to lick at the wound and the pain went away almost instantly.

We laid there for what seemed like hours saying nothing, for now nothing needed to be said because we had eachother. Finally he pulled himself out of me and I missed the feeling already. He picked up my towel and dried me off before grabbing my kimono and dressed me then he dried and dressed himself. He picked me up and we made our way to his bedroom, I tried to stay awake but our exhertions had left me drained and I began to doze off in his arms. When we got to his room he laid me on his futon then he laid next to me and I snuggled into him "Aishiteru Lord Sesshomaru." I mumbled sleepily and I saw him smile softly at me before I gave into my exhaustion.

~OWARI~

I'm sorry that Sesshomaru was a bit OOC but I hoped that you guys liked it lemme know what you think! Toodles ^_^


End file.
